Controlling devices, for example remote controls, for use in issuing commands to entertainment and other appliances, and the features and functionality provided by such controlling devices are well known in the art. Traditionally, user input means on such controlling devices has comprised a series of buttons each of which may result in the transmission of a specific command when activated. Increasingly in today's environment, such controlling devices must be used to interact with displayed menu systems, browse web pages, manipulate pointers, and perform other similar activities which may require movement, e.g., to scroll displayed information on a screen, to move a pointer, to control a game activity or avatar, to zoom in or out, to control functions such as fast forward or slow motion, or the like (such activities collectively referred to hereafter as “navigation”). Although control of navigation functions is possible using conventional controlling device input mechanisms, such as a group of up, down, left, and right arrow keys, in many instances the user experience may be improved by the provision of an input mechanism which is better suited to this type of activity. Additionally, in some cases the user experience may be further enhanced by providing for adjustment of various aspects of the navigation input system, such as sensitivity, speed, etc., according to personal preference.